


Escape

by snowpuppies



Series: Chosen [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/pseuds/snowpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slayers aren't supposed to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

 

  
She runs.

Feet slapping against pavement, labored breaths loud and harsh in the still of the night, heart pulsing heavily in her chest.

She's going nowhere, or anywhere—mostly she doesn't know—but more importantly, she's going away.

Away from the grating gravel-filled yowls, away from the glistening black scales and razor sharp teeth, away from the stench of a thousand decaying corpses.

She shouldn't run, she knows—Slayers don't run, they're supposed to be brave and strong and sacrifice their lives—but everything inside her is telling her to flee, to get to safety, and safety is far, far away from here, so she runs, arms flailing, teeth gritted against the burn in her legs, in her lungs.

And with every heartbeat, every hurried step, one thought echoes in her mind: _Dead. Dead. Dead._ She tries not to remember his screams, the way the blood splattered when the screaming stopped—splashed upon her blouse (she doesn't look down)—the way his eyes glazed over, and that awful, screeching howl when he finally slumped to the ground…

So she runs.

She's never been so terrified, never had her Slayer senses light up in fear instead of fury, never been unable to lift a weapon, a hand, in the face of a monster…

Just goes to show that there's a first time for everything.

Finally, her steps begin to slow, her gasps evening, her heart calming; she's gotten away, she thinks.

She's safe, but she's alone, and she doesn't know where to go or where to turn, and all she really wants right now is her mother.

But her mother's dead.

 

And so is her Watcher.

 

Crawling behind a dumpster, she huddles against the brickwork of an abandoned building, staring into the darkness, and waits.

 

She's scared…

and lost…

and alone…

 

but at least she's safe…

 

…for the moment.

 

 

 

_FIN_.

 

Originally archived [here](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/185880.html).


End file.
